Hot for You In Hueco Mundo
by Luppi-tan
Summary: LuppixGin: Orihime restores Grimmjow's arm, but he doesn't get a chance to kill Luppi because Gin stops him. How does Luppi "thank" Gin after that display? Rated M for extremely explicit yaoi. If you don't like guyxguy, then don't read this.


It was ironic, and Aizen had been rather amused that day. He had been the one to hint that Ichigo was becoming a problem, thereby stirring Grimmjow, who was a battle junkie by nature, to action. He took his fraccíon into the human world and attacked, but were defeated. Then Tossen, who was feeling even more self righteous that day than usual came to the human world, found Grimmjow, and took him back to face punishment.

Once back, Aizen said that he understood that Grimmjow was merely misguided in his attempt to please him, and that his attack had just gotten out of hand. This further angered Tossen, who felt that Grimmjow should be punished, so when Grimmjow agreed that this was indeed the case, Tossen attacked Grimmjow, cutting off his arm so that he was no longer a member of the Espada. This was, in a way, the ultimate insult to Grimmjow's pride, due to the fact that Aizen thereafter told Grimmjow that if he attacked Tossen in return, that he would be forced to punish him. Well, at least he had been amused for a few hours. After all, Hueco Mundo could get so dull when the only person who could engage in adequately intelligent conversation was Gin. Not that Aizen didn't appreciate Gin, but his foxlike smile, and disingenuous attitude started to grate on Aizen after a while, as it seemed to do to everyone around Gin.

Tonight, though, he had a special guest of sorts in the palace. A human named Inoue Orihime.

"It seems that there are some here who aren't in agreement with your coming here. To prove yourself, please restore Grimmjow's arm…" Aizen requested gently, though it was more of a demand of Orihime than anything else. Orihime nodded and began to call her Santen Kesshun to heal Grimmjow's arm, which, as all of the Arrancar remembered, had been utterly immolated by Tosen after Grimmjow "broke the rules".

Luppi, a youthful (looking no more than 14 perhaps), and rather effeminate, Arrancar, who had just recently become an Espada due to the opening in the numbers that Grimmjow left, mind you, Luppi never let Grimmjow forget his former rank, and by extension, his own current rank in relation, looked incredulously at Aizen, then at Orihime, who glanced nervously at his wild violet eyes. They were a striking shade of violet, but deep within them was reflected a love of destruction and violence that Orihime could never comprehend had she a thousand years to ponder it. Given, Luppi was quite handsome, or perhaps the more proper word was cute, in the same way that a young teenage girl looks cute. Orihime almost giggled as this thought ran through her mind, but dared not, as she did not know, nor did she care to know the various personalities of those present. As such, she did not wish to risk her life by accidentally offending one of them. Though she figured that for the moment, Aizen would at least _tell_ all of the Arrancar not to harm her, she doubted very much that he would then act upon his orders to prevent her from being harmed. Therefore, she merely concentrated on Grimmjow's arm, trying not to look into the eyes of the strange Arrancar known as Luppi.

"Yeah right! The hell is she, God!!??" Luppi asked loudly, and rather more arrogantly than he had intended. Grimmjow looked viciously at him, but Luppi merely smirked back, sticking his tongue out at the much taller Arrancar. As said before, Luppi never passed up a chance to taunt or mock Grimmjow. Arrogance. An excess of it. It was certainly one of his flaws. Though he never thought of himself as arrogant, which, in itself could be considered to be part of being arrogant in itself.

"Luppi-kun, Miss Inoue has the ability to reject any preset event, no matter how big or small. No matter how you look at it, her ability violates the realm of God." Aizen said patiently, explaining the situation to him as though he had nothing better to do than explain complex powers such as Orihime's to a mere child. Or, at least this was how Aizen saw it.

Orihime slowly began to heal Grimmjow's arm and the Arrancar watched as it reformed on the stump where there used to be nothing. Luppi looked at Grimmjow's new arm like he couldn't believe it, but before he could say anything, Grimmjow was smirking and looking at Orihime.

"Hey, woman!" he said coldly. "Heal this, too," he said, pointing to the "6" tattoo that had been removed from his side with what looked like a cheese grater.

"Hey!" Luppi said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Grimmjow, staring at him as if in a stare-off of sorts. "What do you think you're doing?"

Slowly, Orihime, who didn't particularly like Grimmjow or Luppi, nodded and healed the six, after which Grimmjow grinned maniacally and thrust his arm out, cracking his joints as he did and charging at Luppi.

"So long, _former sixth_!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" he cried insanely as he skewered Luppi through the abdomen with a spear hand, sending blood out of his back and onto the tile floor below. For a moment, Luppi couldn't speak. All he could do was look at Grimmjow with a treacherous look, a mixture of hatred and fear combining to give his once feminine features a feral look in direct contrast to Grimmjow's current expression, which was a calm display of smugness and condescending superiority.

"Y-you bast…ard…!!" Luppi gasped. Grimmjow smirked, and was about to do a Cero beam to complete the job, but Gin intervened, slicing Grimmjow's arm off at the elbow this time. Grimmjow cursed loudly at Gin and drew his sword with his other arm.

"You _don't_ want to test me!" Gin hissed, losing his façade of a smile to reveal a paralyzingly fearsome glare. He opened his eyes slightly and blasted his reiatsu at Grimmjow full force, sending him to the floor, convulsing practically. Gin smirked and casually ripped the arm from Luppi's stomach, causing Luppi some apparent discomfort, and burned it up with a level 33 Hadô.

"Oh, miss!" Gin called jovially, quickly regaining his false grin… "Miss!" he called again, referring to Orihime, who looked at him a little bit uneasily. She had never seen quite such a malicious and brutal display of power. All around her, she felt as if an ice cold, and unbearably heavy electric aura was compressing her body, crushing it until it was nothing more than a tiny compact piece of flesh and bone. She, in a way, felt similar to how Rukia always felt around Gin, as though dozens of snakes were slithering all over her body, slowly, but surely, strangling the life out of her. For a moment, she couldn't move. Gin looked at her expectantly, cocking his head slightly to the left as though confused as to why Orihime wasn't listening to him. No, it wasn't that she didn't want to obey him. Dear Kami, she would gladly obey his every command, if only to make sure that she was never on the receiving end of that power. Normally, she would have more pride than that, but… Her situation was far from normal. She had never been more frightened in her life. She felt like all she wanted was to get out of there alive someday.

"Could you please do me a favor and heal my friend over here. He seems to be slightly injured!" Gin said, making a complete understatement.

When Orihime still didn't comply, Gin scowled and walked over to her, reaching over her head and grabbing her skull, lowering his face so that he could look into her eyes. For just a moment, his slitted, foxlike face looked into her gentle, brown eyes. Two complete opposites just staring at each other. Orihime wanted to look away, but couldn't. She willed herself over and over again, look away from Gin, break the hold that he had over her. But she couldn't do it.

"Oh!!!!!!!" Gin finally said, smiling in what she assumed he thought was a good natured way. He ruffled her hair and put a single languid, and emaciated arm around Orihime's back, pulling her forcibly into a hug. Then, as everyone watched, Gin whispered into Orihime's ear.

"Don't worry, Hime-chan… I ain't gonna hurt you. I just think that Luppi-kun would feel better with his tummy intact. Don't you think so, too?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek, causing Orihime to blush furiously. She couldn't believe that a complete stranger was treating her like this. It was one thing to scare her half to death with a frightening display of power. He could have done that by accident. Gin wasn't the only person who ever hugged her or tried to offer her solace, either, although that was a little bit out of place, but to then whisper in her ear and _kiss_ her! She knew that at her level, though, she could do nothing about it. Gin could do anything he wanted to her and she couldn't do a thing to stop him. That scared her even more than Aizen did. Aizen at least appeared to have some level of social appropriateness. He even seemed gentlemanlike on the outside. She didn't know what he was like underneath, but she got the feeling that Aizen wasn't an immediate threat.

Orihime nodded, though, despite his outrageous behavior, and walked over and looked at Luppi's abdomen and healed it completely. Luppi looked at her, almost embarrassed that he was relying on this human to heal him. Granted, she was an incredibly beautiful human, and he would tap her good if he ever got the chance, but still, she was a human, a loveable pet at best, and a slave or food at worst.

"Do fix Grimmy's arm again as well." Gin said sarcastically, laughing at Grimmjow's misfortune. "He just can't seem to keep track of it, can you, there, Grimmy?" Gin asked condescendingly, watching as Grimmjow gritted his teeth in humiliation at Gin's talking down to him like that.

"Yes… _Lieutenant_…" he said through clenched teeth, barely holding his tongue as Orihime repaired his arm yet again. As soon as she was done, though, he shoved her aside and stormed off. Gin obligingly caught Orihime, though, just before she fell.

"Whoops, watch yer Melvin!" Gin said in a fake British accent.

"Th-thank you…" Orihime muttered, blushing slightly, though she didn't know why she was embarrassed. Maybe it was because she had been so nervous watching Gin fight. She had been nervous that he would actually kill Grimmjow, and then he taunted the guy like that. Even though Orihime didn't particularly like Grimmjow, she felt a little bit bad for him. More likely, though, it was because she already knew how lecherous he could be. Unfortunately, Tatsuki wasn't there to help her anymore. She was on her own.

Aizen was rather well amused, now. He smiled gently and dismissed all of the Arrancar, but held Orihime back momentarily. He looked at Gin and asked him if he would leave the two of them alone. Gin instantly complied, not really caring much what Aizen chose to do after this, and Tossen, who was still miffed that Grimmjow had been restored as an Espada, stormed off as well in the opposite direction as Gin.

Aizen looked for a moment at Orihime and then stood up from his throne and descended the stairs that led up to it. Gasping slightly, Orihime tried to hide her shock as Aizen approached her directly, staring into her eyes with an intensity to rival Gin's. It was just as evil as Gin's, but with a fair bit more refinement in it, a sophistication and a gentility that Gin's did not have. Whereas Aizen's aura was overflowing in power, but smooth in a sense, Gin's was jagged and razor sharp, flying out at you like so many knives. As he studied her, he lifted her chin slightly in his fingers.

"Hm. You don't look any different from a regular human. I suppose I too will have to accept that you have a power that could potentially rival my own. The power to reject reality is something that humans, Shinigami, and Hollows have striven for since the beginning of time, the power to reject death, to deny catastrophic events, and yet a mere teenage girl has received these powers that others have failed to achieve for millennia. I find myself slightly jealous of your potential, Miss Inoue. You don't realize it yet, but with your gifts, you can literally bring to pass anything you set your mind to. For you, bringing the dead back to life is child's play. I wish you to use your power, and I will help you to perfect it in any way that I can. In return, I only wish you to promise that you will serve me faithfully. Can you do that for me?" he asked, looking without any hint of malice into Orihime's eyes, his chocolate brown eyes in contrast to her amber pools. She nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you alright, Luppi-kun?" Gin asked brightly. Luppi tried to smile, but found that he couldn't in that situation, so he just nodded. If Luppi had a heart, it would have been racing, but he didn't, so Luppi guessed that the closest thing that he had to a heart was that thing in his chest that was hurting so much at the moment. Wait a minute, how could a hole hurt. Maybe it was just his imagination running away from him. It was almost as if he had a crush on Gin. But that was stupid.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru!" Luppi called loudly, stopping Gin on his way out while everyone else was going back to their quarters, including Orihime.

"You know I said that you could call me Gin… We're friends, right, Luppi-kun?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Gin…" Luppi said, blushing slightly. He felt uneasy, now, talking to the Shinigami all by himself. They had always gotten along well, but it had always been a normal superior/subordinate relationship, not that some of the Espada didn't have relationships with one or more of their Fraccíon, even sexual ones, sometimes, but it had never been that way between Gin and Luppi, although Luppi did feel something akin to an attraction to Gin.

"Hey, Luppi-kun, I heard that you used your tentacles to grope Matsumoto that time that you went to the human world… Is that true?" Gin asked licentiously, grinning at Luppi. Luppi turned pink and gasped.

"W-well… I-I mean… I d… I did, b-but I never did anything else to her! I know that you and she were lovers in Soul S-Society, and I would never…"

"Ahahahaha!!! Where did you get that idea!? She and I were never anything but friends, but I wish I had the guts to grope her. She woulda killed me, though!!!"

"Oh, s-so you did like her, huh?" Luppi said, unable to hide his disappointment.

"No. Not really. She was alright, but I hafta say, I found my lieutenant much sexier.

"A-a guy?" Luppi asked, utterly astounded. Gin stopped smiling for a moment, almost looking hurt.

"What's wrong with that?!" Gin asked forcefully, causing Luppi to blush even more deeply than he already was.

"N-nothing! I-I just didn't expect… um… S-someone l-like you t-to be…"

"To be gay? And whaddaya mean, 'someone like me'? Ya mean someone so damn sexy? Dontcha read yaoi? All the really hot guys hafta turn out t'be gay, right!? What about you, Luppi-tan? You've got a pretty good body. Who d'you secretly have a yen for?" Gin asked, pretty much knowing the answer. He was having fun teasing the answers out of Luppi, though, so he continued to act as though he were oblivious to get more information out of the young Arrancar. Plus, Gin couldn't deny how much fun it was to watch his little friend blush. He was so cute when he did, and he had that sweet, innocent way about him. Despite his rough, crude exterior, which he wore around the other Arrancar to keep himself from being picked on, he was really rather sensitive and innocent for an Arrancar.

"N-no one!" he shouted, turning bright red. Gin grinned even more widely and shook his head questioningly.

"No one, huh…?" he asked, stroking Luppi's cheek gently. He felt the youthful Arrancar's entire body stiffen under his cool touch. Gin used Shunpô to disappear from Luppi's radar for a moment and then reappeared behind him, cupping his chin gently and leaning over his shoulder.

"No one at all…?" he asked in mock hurt. "That's too bad…" Gin said at a painfully and deliberately slow pace, drawing out every word like he had all the time in the world. "Cuz I got one fer you, Luppi-tan". Gin had definitely been around, and was actually bisexual, as he had slept with Rangiku but once in his long life. He preferred the company of men and boys to that of women, although he had slept with Cirucci once just to have the experience of sleeping with a Gothic Lolita. He personally believed that he owed it to himself to try every sort of experience, sexual or otherwise before he died, which would actually be never. Since he went through the process of hollowfication, that meant that he would never age past the apparent age of twenty for a human. Since Aizen had gone through the process much later in his life than Gin, he remained at his apparent age of maybe thirty or thirty-five. Tosen looked like he might be twenty-five or thirty at the most, though his completely cold and serious demeanor made him seem much older than he really was.

Luppi gasped and a light pink made its way across his face. Gin chuckled and continued his sexual onslaught.

"Now, are ya _sure_ there ain't no one you have a thing for, Luppi-tan?" he asked, continuing his slow and provocative whisper that slowly drove Luppi crazy as his cock got harder and harder from Gin's touch. Gin had intensively studied how to use his reiatsu to bring sex to the maximum level of pleasure that it could be, and right now, he was sending wave after wave of pleasure through Luppi's body just by his touch alone, making each one more irresistible than the last.

"Ah! A-angh!" Luppi gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath. Gin didn't give him the luxury, though. "I-I give! I give! I-it's you, Gin-san! I-I need you s-so… s-so badly!" Luppi said breathily heaving in and out. Gin smiled brightly and picked Luppi up bridal style and used Shunpô to go off to an empty room, giving Luppi momentary sanctuary from his advances.

When Gin got to the room, he closed the door and locked it and closed the window. He held Luppi's chin in his thumb and forefingers and kissed him, softly at first, but then more demandingly. He backed Luppi up against the wall and when Luppi pushed on Gin, he grabbed the small Arrancar's hands and held them up above his head on the wall, leaning on the much younger Arrancar, embracing him tenderly as though their lives depended on it. Gin was determined to give Luppi the best night of his life, and when he was determined to do that, he didn't stop until he did. He smiled as Luppi began to kiss back, and their tongues clashed in a short lived battle for dominance. With Gin's experience, he quickly dominated the kiss and leaned further over Luppi, releasing the kiss and making small kisses down his neck and shoulders. He looked disdainfully at his shirt and swiftly removed it, revealing his Sixth Espada tattoo. The place that it was displayed just made Luppi's body that much sexier. Gin brought his hand around and allowed it to roam freely on Luppi's side, chest and back. As he did this, Luppi squirmed and writhed in delight, moaning with a pleasure that he had never felt before. In the short time that Luppi had been an Arrancar, he could have written a book on masturbation techniques. Slow release, fast release, rough masturbation, gentle masturbation, but none of it compared in the least to how this felt.

Gin grinned widely, even more so than usual. The youthful Arrancar was like putty in his hands, and he enjoyed the feeling of power that he had, but more than that, he liked being with Luppi. He was happy that Luppi hadn't died that night. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Luppi had gone away. He would have had no one really to talk to, and no one to simply sit with when there was nothing really to say. Gin never portrayed himself as a very deep man, but Luppi knew that his emotions ran much, much deeper than they seemed. Gin knew that Luppi knew him better than even Aizen knew him, and that was saying something, since Aizen knew just about everything about just about everyone. Luppi, though, had a special relationship with Gin that words simply couldn't describe.

The tall silver haired Shinigami leaned down and put his mouth around Luppi's hardened nipple, playing with it and biting it gently with his tongue and teeth. Luppi moaned again, displaying a pleasure that Gin had never seen before. He quickly continued, though, and left kisses down the rest of Luppi's chest and perfectly flat abdomen. Gin then stood up and kissed Luppi again, pushing him once again against the wall. This time, it was Luppi's turn to do something. He forced Gin's jacket off of him and removed his top, leaving him in nothing but his hakama pants. Gin smiled as Luppi touched his bony chest and stroked up and down, almost as though he were playing a xylophone. Then, Gin got serious, he quickly removed Luppi's hakama and shoes, leaving him in his boxers and he brushed his cock up against Luppi's releasing more reishi, causing Luppi to almost collapse with the pleasure. It was so hard to stand with Gin working on him like that. He somehow managed to, though, until he got over to the bed and laid down. Gin shook his head, though, and beckoned for Luppi to come over. When he did, Gin took down his own pants and boxers, revealing a huge cock to Luppi. Luppi gasped at the sheer size, but could guess what Gin wanted. He knelt down and took Gin's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking along its length, trying to imitate Gin by releasing blasts of reishi. He wasn't nearly as experienced, though, so his delivery was somewhat clumsy. Gin understood this, too, but had to admit that he was doing pretty well for his first time. He continued to move up and down Gin's cock before he nibbled gently the head and then went back to licking all over it until Gin came in Luppi's mouth. Gin cried out in pleasure as he pumped his cum into Luppi's open and waiting mouth and the smaller Arrancar drank it down.

Finally, Gin brought Luppi over to the bed and told him to lie down on his stomach.

"I-is it… going t-to hurt?" Luppi asked nervously. Gin looked at Luppi thoughtfully, knowing that it was his first time.

"Well, at first, yes, but soon, you won't feel anything but pleasure, I promise…" Gin said, poking Luppi on the nose gently. Luppi nodded and laid down for Gin. Gin looked down and removed Luppi's boxers, revealing his full body. It was so beautiful. Gin almost didn't want to fuck him and mess it up. He slowly entered, though, and moved down as deep as he could. Luppi gasped in pain at first, but then felt a wave of pleasure as the reishi hit his rectum. Gin then began to move slowly, not so that Luppi could adjust, but to tease him. He saw the twisted look on Luppi's face, begging for him to go faster, but he didn't yet. In fact, he began to pull out just as Luppi was about to ask him out loud.

"G-Gin-san! P-please!" Luppi whispered in more of a gasp than anything else. Gin grinned and leaned over his young companion.

"Please what? I thought I was hurting you…" he lied, laughing gently to himself.

"Y-you know what I mean, r-right? P-please! Please!"

"I really don't…" Gin lied again. "I guess ya gotta spell it out for me." He said, shrugging his shoulders as though he had no idea what Luppi was talking about. Smiling apologetically, he laughed slightly. He was enjoying this.

"F-fuck me harder! Faster! M-more!!!" Luppi cried loudly, his voice resounding through the room, pleading desperately for Gin to begin fucking him again.

"Ohhhhhhhh!!!" Gin said, deliberately drawing out the word so that Luppi would have to wait more. He watched as the boy writhed beneath him, but didn't keep him waiting anymore. "That's all you needed t'say, right?" Gin finished as he pushed back into Luppi and began to ride him harder and faster, slowly building up speed, but holding at the deepest spot for a split second each time to release a progressively larger blast of reiatsu. As he did, Luppi screamed Gin's name in ecstasy as he ravaged the smaller Arrancar's body. When they both finally came, Luppi was about to collapse, but Gin held him up and silently did a Kidô on him that revitalized him, making him ready for an all night session if need be. He put Luppi gently on his hands and knees and then sat on his back and began to fuck him from behind again. He moved with expert precision and timing and gave Luppi such a blast of pleasure that he could barely stand it. He didn't even realize that Gin was using magic to hold back both of their releases until a later time.

Eventually, he did realize it, though, and he looked at Gin, his eyes watering, begging to be allowed to release, so Gin nodded and released the spell, feeling as both their releases came surging forward and all over the place.

Next, Gin was pushed on his back by Luppi, who then began to ride Gin, just as forcefully as Gin had been. He moved up and down, going faster and faster until his whole world was a blur of sweat and ecstasy. He arched his back and threw his head back as both of them came again. Gin knew that this was the final round, so he sat Luppi on his lap and entered him slowly, moving at a pace that would maximize pleasure and maximize the amount of time that it took, taking only slightly longer stops at the deepest spot to release smaller blasts of reishi. He also physically hit Luppi's rectum, though, and caused the boy to scream his name in pleasure with each thrust. Gin finally then moved faster and harder until they both released again with a huge stream of cum that filled both the bed and Luppi's ass. The two then collapsed on the bed in each other's arms, kissing gently as they fell asleep together.

"I-I love you, Gin-kun…" Luppi said quietly. Gin smiled.

"I love you too, Luppi-tan." Gin replied

**The End**


End file.
